1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to telecommunications and more specifically to including presenting graphically a context-based set of contacts for use in managing a communication sessions via a graphical user interface (GUI). Communication sessions can exist in a variety of modes such as telephone calls, multi-media communication sessions, instant messaging sessions, email sessions, video conference sessions and the like.
2. Introduction
Touchtone telephones have been supplemented over the years by the addition of feature buttons and menus. Interfaces for these features have evolved from simple buttons to hierarchical menus actuated by trackballs, quadrant style pointers, and the like. As the number of features increases, the interfaces add more buttons, sequences, and/or combination of button presses. This proliferation of features has led to a multitude of different interfaces with varying levels of complexity. Often users resort to rote memorization of key features, but that is not always practical or desirable. Recently, telephones with touch-sensitive displays have begun to provide similar functionality. However, the touch-sensitive displays in such devices typically reproduce the feature buttons and menus, albeit on a touch-sensitive display.
Further, users are migrating to other communication forms, such as text messaging, instant messaging, email, chat sessions, video conferencing, and so forth. Incorporating the ability to handle these modes of communication into a traditional telephone increases the complexity and difficulty manyfold. What is needed in the art is a more intuitive communication management interface.